Język noliczański
Język noliczański - język etniczny Noliczan i zarazem język liturgiczny wyznawców Nurhabima. Forma standardowa pochodzi z czasów rządów dynastii Ankawidów (ok. tysiąc lat temu); co za tym idzie dialekty różnią się dość znacząco. Fonetyka Samogłoski Samogłoski są zawsze wymawiane jako i u}}, choć w nieakcentowanej pozycji przed mogą ulegać delecji - miyan 'ciemny' częściej wymawia się mjan}}. Pozostałe trzy samogłoski mają warianty alofoniczne: ɐ e o}} występują w sylabach otwartych i przed nosówką, a ɛ ɔ}} gdzie indziej. Akcentowane / / jest jednak zawsze realizowane jako a}}. Spółgłoski Uwagi: #Spółgłoska szczelinowa / / staje się zwartą g}} w pozycji po / /, / /, / / oraz / / (które z kolei staje się ŋ}}). #Zwarcie krtaniowe nie jest zapisywane, pojawia się bowiem zawsze między dwiema samogłoskami i przed nagłosową samogłoską, np. raib 'miecz' wymawia się rɐ'ʔib}} czy anki 'czysty' jako 'ʔaŋki}}. #W formach czasownika de 'być', gdy występuje on po wyrazie kończącym się na bezdźwięczny obstruent, zamiast d}} wymawia się t}}, np. Naus deš nɐ'ʔus tεʃ}} 'jesteś miły'. Czasownik ten nigdy nie jest akcentowany. # są zębowe; są dziąsłowe # ma alofon przed bezdźwięcznym obstruentem Akcent Akcent pada na przedostatnią sylabę gdy wyraz kończy się na samogłoskę, a na ostatnią w przeciwnym wypadku. Końcowe h nie jest wymawiane ale wpływa na akcent: coluh 'biegnij' wymawia się ʧo'lu}}. W formach absolutywu i ergatywu liczby mnogiej rzeczowników akcent pada na przedostatnią sylabę, mimo że formy te kończą się na spółgłoskę. Fonotaktyka Maksymalna struktura sylaby to CVCC. Spółgłoska p nigdy nie pojawia się w wygłosie sylaby. Dopuszczalne zbitki w wygłosie to rb rd rj rg rm lj lg nd nj st št šk xt xk. W złożeniach niedozwolonych zbitek unika się za pomocą samogłoski epentetycznej. Jest nią i lub e, używane gdy w sąsiedniej sylabie pojawia się już i. Gramatyka Noliczański jest językiem fleksyjnym. Rzeczownik Rzeczownik w języku noliczańskim odmienia się przez przypadki i liczby. Liczba mnoga kończy się na ''-ak'' Istnieje 5 przypadków: ergatyw, absolutyw, refleksyw, dopełniacz i adverbial. Refleksyw służy jako wykładnik strony zwrotnej, a adwerbial wyraża sposób w jaki wykonywana jest czynność ("bawi się dobrze", "lata jak orzeł", "mówi po noliczańsku"). Nie ma rozróżnienia między rzeczownikiem a przymiotnikiem. Rzeczownik o znaczeniu przymiotnika stojąc przed innym rzeczownikiem zawsze jest w absolutywie. Deklinacja I Deklinacja I - rzeczowniki kończące się na ''-a'' - przykład: cida 'dzień' Rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-nna'' mają w dopełniaczu i refleksywie liczby mnogiej końcówki -nne i -mmak: bahranna 'broń': bahranne: bahrammak. Deklinacja II Deklinacja II - rzeczowniki kończące się spółgłoską - sabax 'pies' W dopełniaczu i refleksywie liczby mnogiej tej deklinacji dochodzi często do sandhi: erzab 'pierś' -> erzammak a nie *erzabmak. Rzeczownik nan 'matka' odmienia się zasadniczo według tej deklinacji, ale ma końcówki ''-ok -oš'' w absolutywie i ergatywie liczby mnogiej. Deklinacja III Deklinacja III - rzeczowniki kończące się grupą spółgłoskową - dušt 'dziura' Deklinacja IV Deklinacja IV - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-e'', ''-o'' - pire 'czyn' Wymiana e:ay i o:aw w tej deklinacji wynika z pochodzenia noliczańskich / / z prakusajryckich dyftongów . Deklinacja V - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-i'', ''-u'' - mabu 'babcia' Rzeczowniki relacyjne W noliczańskim nie ma przyimków. Zastępują je tzw. rzeczowniki relacyjne, używane z dopełniaczem. Dzielą się one na dwie grupy Do grupy pierwszej należą wyrazy będące istotnie rzeczownikami z punktu widzenia fleksji. Stosowane w adwerbialu, odpowiadają znaczeniem indoeuropejskich przyimkom. Mogą one być też stosowane w innych przypadkach jako nazwy relacji czasoprzestrzennych, jak również wchodzić w skład złożeń. Tak funkcjonuje większość noliczańskich rzeczowników relacyjnych: Do grupy drugiej należą wyrazy nieodmienne. Można by je określić mianem przyimków gdyby nie fakt, że są one postrzegane jako należące do tej samej kategorii gramatycznej co grupa pierwsza. Należą tu: Gdy nie wpływa to na zrozumiałość wypowiedzi, rzeczowniki relacyjne mogą być pominięte. Zdanie "wchodzę na dach" można przetłumaczyć jako xanerdo yu tazgan, lub - zwłaszcza w mowie potocznej - xanerdo tazgan. Czasownik Czasownik odmienia się przez czasy: teraźniejszy, przyszły, przeszły i aoryst w trybie oznajmującym oraz teraźniejszy i przeszły w trybie optatywnym. Czasownik odmienia się też przez osoby, zgadzając się z absolutywnym argumentem zdania. W przypadku wyrazów nieodłącznie posiadanych czasownik zgadza się z posiadaczem: ni gi abronu '''moje oko odwróci się', ale ''ni sabax abrotu 'mój pies odwróci się'. Istnieją cztery koniugacje, ze względu na końcówkę wyrazu (a-tematowa, i-tematowa, u-tematowa, spółgłoskowa). Z powodu braku bezokolicznika formą słownikową jest 3. sg. czasu teraźniejszego. Czasowniki zakończone na ''-eh'' i ''-oh'' odmieniają się według i-tematowej i u-tematowej, a w innych formach "ujawnia się" samogłoska a przed samogłoską tematyczną: šakroh 'zaczyna od nowa', w pierwszej osobie l.p. šakraun. Czas teraźniejszy i tr. rozkazujący Rozkaz kierowany jest do absolutywnego argumentu zdania, stąd: *Serd motah. **Niech otworzą się drzwi. **Otwórz drzwi! *Cil serd motah. **Niech przez ciebie drzwi będą otwarte. **Ty otwórz drzwi! Czas przeszły i optatywy Czas przeszły i optatywy (zwykły i przeszły) są tworzone przez interfiksy dołączane przed końcówkami czasu teraźniejszego: W koniugacji spółgłoskowej występowanie lub nie epentetycznego -i- jest uwarunkowane eufonią, dlatego nie można go dokładnie przewidzieć. Wyjątkiem jest trzecia osoba liczby pojedynczej optatywu zwykłego koniugacji spółgłoskowej, która ma końcówkę -e dołączaną do rdzenia bez żadnego interfiksu. W trzeciej osobie liczby mnogiej czasu przeszłego i obu optatywów używa się końcówki -ak po interfiksach we wszystkich koniugacjach. Czas przyszły Aoryst Aoryst to czas uniwersalny - używa się go mówiąc o rzeczach które są zawsze prawidziwe: Nehad paldi '''da 'niebo jest niebieskie'. Imiesłowy Zakres użycia imiesłowów jest większy niż w języku polskim z powodu braku zdań podrzędnie złożonych. Czasowniki nieregularne Występują jedynie trzy czasowniki nieregularne: de, xo,'' jat 'być, robić, mieć / istnieć': Czas teraźniejszy i tryb rozkazujący Czas przyszły Aoryst Czas przeszły i optatywy Czasowniki ''de i jat występują w czasie przeszłym i optatywach z końcówkami koniugacji i-tematowej, a xo - z końcówkami u-tematowej. Imiesłowy Wszystkie czasowniki nieregularne są nieprzechodnie, więc mają jedynie imiesłowy absolutywne. Czasownik jat, użyty w aoryście, oznacza nie tylko 'mieć', ale też 'istnieć'. W innych czasach może oznaczać 'znajdować się'. *Uramešak la '''jihak. **Smoki nie istnieją. *Ni do xaškak jihak **'Mam' dwóch młodszych braci. (dosłownie: Moi dwaj młodsi bracia istnieją.) *Keltarweha mi jan **Jestem w łazience. Zaimki Zaimki w absolutywie są zazwyczaj pomijane w zdaniach, ich uwzględnienie to forma emfazy ("to właśnie on"). W innych przypadkach zaimki nie mogą być pominięte. Poza tym funkcjonują tak jak w języku polskim. Słowotwórstwo Najczęstszym procesem słowotwórczym jest dodawanie sufiksów na końcu wyrazu, np: *nur - 'światło' *nurba - 'oświetlać' *nurbadan - 'oświetlenie' Istnieje też reduplikacja, ale nie można uznać jej za proces ściśle słowotwórczy. Służy ona wyrażenia intensywności. W wyrazach kończących się na samogłoskę po prostu powtarza się ostatnią sylabę: *ni pana 'nade mną' - ni panana 'wysoko nade mną'. W wyrazach kończących się na spółgłoskę reduplikacja jest bardziej skomplikowana. Spółgłoska wygłosowa ulega geminacji, a po niej pojawia się samogłoska ją poprzedzająca. Dźwięczne obstruenty ulegają ubezdźwięcznieniu: *uzgar 'wojna' - uzgarra 'wielka wojna' *otug 'głupi' - otukku 'bardzo głupi' Reduplikacja nie dotyczy wyrazów kończących się na zbitki spółgłoskowe Składnia Obowiązuje szyk zdania SOV, wyraz określający stoi przed określanym. Pytania o rozstrzygnięcie tworzy się umieszczając wyraz mu 'czy' przed zdaniem, pytania o uzupełnienie za pomocą wyrazów takich jak ke 'co', kam 'kto' czy kayye 'kiedy'. W przeciwieństwie do języków indoeuropejskich, w pytaniach nie ma szyku przestawnego: *''Šarb ke da?'' 'Czym jest miłość?' *''Cukwabil kam bahraga?'' 'Kogo zabił barbarzyńca?' Język noliczański posiada następujące spójniki: *'ahno' 'czyli': otug ahno kordo bag 'głupi, czyli bez głowy' *'ašt' 'bo': nal kel tehma ašt waršib jat 'piję wodę, bo jest upał' *'bil' 'aby': jolen bil biždin 'żyję aby walczyć' *'sax' 'ale': la nokri da, sax arzu 'to nie sokół, ale orzeł' *'u' 'i': axcin u binat 'chłopak i dziewczyna' *'ul' 'lub': cetixtan ul bahar 'wolność albo śmierć' *'wa' 'ani': cidaha wa horo 'ani za dnia, ani w nocy' Pismo Język noliczański zapisywany jest we własnym świecie sylabariuszem noliczańskim, zastępczo alfabetem łacińskim. Dialekty Dialekt zachodni: *nieakcentowane o przechodzą w u *standardowemu ɐ odpowiada e lub ɨ *k w wygłosie sylaby przechodzą w x */w/ przed samogłoskami niezaokrąglonymi ma alofon β */x ɣ/ w otoczeniu samogłosek przednich mają alofony j *zbitki /tr dr kr/ przechodzą w /tt dd kk/ *konstrukcje w rodzaju stoję robiąc ''używane w znaczeniu angielskich czasów z serii Continuous. '''Dialekt wschodni:' *ubezdźwięcznienie /z ʒ/ we wszystkich pozycjach; zamiast /ɣ/ występuje /g/ (archaizm) *spółgłoski /p b t d tʃ dʒ k g/ wymawiane są jako b̥ tʰ d̥ tʃʰ d̥ʒ̊ kʰ ɡ̊ w nagłosie sylaby i t tʃ k bez różnicy dźwięczności w wygłosie *nowe fonemy /ts dz/ w zapożyczeniach z jokeckiego *uproszczenie zbitki /ng/ do /ŋ/ i /nd/ do /n/ (w niektórych gwarach /ɲ/) oraz /rd ld/ do /r l/ *w wyniku uproszczenia wyżej wymienionych zbitek i zaniku geminacji pojawia się iloczas *tendencje do zaniku ergatywności i – zwłaszcza w mowie niższych klas – inkorporacji dopełnienia bliższego Teksty przykładowe Bajka Schleichera Oryginał Ecano pana, kumalo bag jiya ninsuraš lingi: tane dena motul haram ohilund usoreg u motul war šuhad pudaga u motul mer ehrara mehindige. Jiyal ninsurre bil zahlaga: "Ni pilajo denduwa jit ašt ninsuraš mehindis merul lineha". Ninsuraš zahlaga: "Kumlih, ya jiya, zine pilažne denduwak jihak saul linis: razwima merul ci kumalo ri nist yenhar izbaha. U jiyaha la kumal jit". Saul kumlike jiya buškero yu colugo. ''Litania przeciw strachowi'' Oryginał La dibala hissen, hissidanul dast bahraha. Hissidan sej bahar da, sax war sehnixtan mehindaha. Sawa hada pigleni Ya ni pana u kuza zelah. U so zelaka xama, ni dasto gi sawa dodeho abronu. Hissidan zelaka mi lam jatte. Ne janne kehud. Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori